Things Turn Out for the Best
by bluexoxopinay
Summary: m&g. sorrie now suzuka and aisha in this fic. no action either. flame me all u want, cuz i kno it sorta sux.


Author's Notes: This fic sorta sux, but I'm posting it anyway @pont-face { pont-family: Tahoma; } @pont-face { pont-family: Abadi MT Condensed; } @pont-face { pont-family: Franklin Gothic Book; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-FAMILY: "Abadi MT Condensed"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } H2 { pont-FAMILY: "Abadi MT Condensed"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt } H3 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 3; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; text-underline: single } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Abadi MT Condensed"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; tab-stops: 189.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Abadi MT Condensed"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; tab-stops: 189.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Abadi MT Condensed"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; tab-stops: 189.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

** **

**Author's Notes:** This fic sorta sux, but I'm posting it anyway. Please excuse the bad grammar…Anywayz, it takes place after the whole Leyline adventure (sp?). Gene, Jim, and Mel decided to take a 2 to 3-month vacation from their traveling. They're back at Gene's hometown, but Mel meets new people, and begins to experience the life of normal 19-year olds. And Aisha and Suzuka don't make any appearance in this fic. * dodges Aisha and Suzuka fans * hey! Don't be hating me! I like Aisha and Suzuka as much as anyone! Sorrie, no action here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star and its characters. The only characters in this story that belong to me are Justine, Maria, and Dante. They are mine. And the song used in this fic also doe not belong to me, but Selena. Please do not sue. I only got $1.50 in my wallet. Sad, but tru…

Character's thoughts

[Author's comments]

R&R please. On with the story…

** **

Things Turn Out for the Best

** **

"All this space traveling is really tiring me out." Yawned Gene Starwind.He and his acquaintances had traveled for nearly 5 months aimlessly after their battle at Galactic Leyline, and nothing really exciting occurred during those months. 

"Gene, you get tired of everything…except for maybe girls you perverted bum." Retorted Jim. "But…I suppose a vacation will do us all some good. What do you think, Mel?" Jim continued. 

But Melfina did not answer. She seemed to be off in her own world. 

"Melfina!" Jim cried. 

"Huh? Wha-? Oh sorry Jim, what were you saying?" 

"You ok, Mel? Lately you've been spacing out a lot more." 

Melfina shook her head, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me…so you were saying something about a vacation?" 

"Yeah, after all these space traveling really isn't getting us anywhere, so what do you think of a vacation?" Jim explained. 

Melfina smiled. "Sounds great to me!" 

"Good, then we get off at my home town. There, we'll relax for, oh say, two months?" Gene suggested. Jim sighed, "I guess that's alright…" And with that, the Outlaw Star took off towards Gene's hometown.

~*~

Once they got there, Gene plopped himself onto the closest seat. "Well, I'm real out of it. I'll just take a nap." Gene explained. Jim sighed in annoyance of Gene. 

"That Gene, when he's not off fighting, he's either sleeping, drinking, or checking out girls." Jim murmured to Melfina. 

Melfina just shrugged. And decided to start cooking.

~*~

A few days passed by, and all Melfina did was do the housework, talk to Jim when she had a chance, and go star gazing. Jim noticed that perhaps Melfina was a bit bored, staying at the house all day. Jim also found out during one of his conversations with Mel, that she wanted to know how it felt like to be an average girl her age. So he came upon the idea of showing Mel the city. Mel gladly accepted. 

"Gene, we're gonna go around the city!" Jim informed his friend. 

"Yeah, whatever." Mumbled back Gene.

~*~

"So where do you wanna go first, Mel?" Jim asked Melfina. 

"Oh, I don't know. I wanna go shopping if you don't mind. And don't worry, I won't be buying anything." She replied. 

Jim grinned. He liked Melfina, she was like the big sister he never had. And unlike Gene, she was kind, gentle, considerate, and responsible.

"Nah, it's okay. You can buy a few things, if you want, Mel. But I'll be honest, I'm a little low on budget so I can't buy you anything expensive." Assured Jim. 

Mel stopped and hugged him, and said to him "Thanks Jim. You know you really didn't have to bring me around town. I want to thank you." 

"Aw, shucks, Mel. It's nothing. You do most of the housework and you're a great listener and friend. It's the least I can do." Replied a pinkish Jim. 

The two continued to walk, while sharing a smile.

~*~

"Wow! That's a really beautiful dress. I never had a dress before." Exclaimed Melfina as she spotted a dress in a display window. 

"Why don't we go in, and you can try on the dress then?" Jim suggested. Melfina turned to him and blinked. 

"You sure you wanna wait in the store for me? I mean, you'll be the only guy there most likely." Melfina finally said. 

Jim shrugged, "I don't mind." And with that, they both entered the store.

~*~

Jim waited patiently for Mel outside the dressing room. And when she did appeared out of the fitting room, the sight was eye popping. The dress fitted Melfina perfectly, and exposed her graceful milky arms, long legs, and bare neck. The dress was purple, with spaghetti straps and a small tie in the middle of the dress, right above her bosom. The dress cascaded down a little bit above her knees. Melfina looked gorgeous. 

"What do you think, Jim?" asked Melfina. 

"…Wow…" was all Jim could utter. [BTW, this is NOT an M&J fic, in case you're wondering]. 

A small laugh was heard behind Jim. "Yeah, I agree with the boy. That dress look hot on you." Said a girl with wavy brown hair that reached below her shoulders and had turquoise eyes. She was about Melfina's height, probably about the same age as Melfina, tanned skin, and a nice figure. Her tone and smile made her appear like a sophisticated, yet fun, confident person, which she probably was. 

Melfina, obviously confused said "What? It looks hot on me, really? Well, it doesn't feel hot." 

The girl laughed. "No, no, no, I mean it looks good on you. You know, tight as in nice?" 

"Oh, I see." Was Melfina's answer.

The girl smiled "The name's Justine. I work here. You gonna buy that dress? You should, you know, and no, I ain't saying that just cuz I want your money. I really mean it." She explained. 

Melfina smiled back "Thanks…but as much as I'd like to buy it, we sorta can't afford it. 300 yen…nope, we can't get it." 

Justine shifted her eyes to Jim, "No problem, with a cute lil bro like him-" 

"We're not related." Cut in Melfina and Jim. 

"For real? Could've fooled me. Whatever. Anyway, I'll give you a discount. But it's our secret, aight?" 

Melfina and Jim were hesitant. "You sure? You don't need to do that for us." they both said. 

"Like I said, its no biggie, it's a waste to not buy something that looks great on you." Justine assured them. After they paid and said gave their thanks, Justine asked if she could go around with them in the mall. 

"I'm getting off work soon so…if you don't mind, could I hang with you?" 

"Of course you can!! It's the least we could do for you." Beamed Melfina and Jim. 

~*~

After walking around the whole mall, Melfina and Justine had 2 bags at each side of themselves. Jim was carrying and eating a pretzel. 

"I don't know how to thank you for all this!! We just met you today, and you paid for nearly everything we bought!! You really didn't have to-" started Mel. 

"Hun, its my money, and I decide what to do with. I got good judgment; you both seem real nice so I don't mind helping ya'll. Plus, my parents got a load of mullah and frankly, they dunno what to do with it all." Explained Justine. She looked at her watch, "Well, its almost 8. You guys need a ride?" Jim and Mel looked at each other, but before they could give their answer, Justine said "Forget it, I'ma bring you two home whether you like it or not." 

~*~

Once Justine's car stopped in front of their place, Justine gave Mel her cell phone number. 

"Hope you gimme a call…oh and, no, I ain't lezbo. You just seem like a real nice person and I'd like to know you better…plus, most of my friends are more interested in sleeping with guys nowadays." she explained. "And I wouldn't mind seeing Jim again." She continued, winking at Jim, who instantly turned pink. 

Melfina smiled "Yeah, you seem like a real nice person too. I'll give you a call when I get a chance. Thanks for the great day. It was my first time shopping in a mall-" 

"No way!" cut in Justine. "Now you HAVE to call me. But girl, I gotta bounce now. Bye." 

"OK, bye Justine. Thanks again!" yelled back Jim and Mel as her car drove off.Jim and Mel then went inside.

~*~

"We're home!!" yelled Jim as they entered the building. 

"There you two are. I didn't know you'd be home that late. Thought you two got kidnapped by pirates or something." Gene said. 

"Us? Kidnapped? Nah, not with Jim Hawking protecting us." Melfina giggled. Jim, again turned pink. 

"I'm gonna go to my room." She said soon afterward. Gene could just stare. 

"What's with her? And what are those bags? You bought her everything she wanted? You actually had enough money to buy her all that?" 

"No. We met a new friend, and this girl, Justine her name is, offered to buy it all for her." Jim explained to Gene. 

"Oh." Was all Gene said. 

~*~

"I called Justine today." Melfina brought up the next night, during dinner. "She asked me to go club dancing with her tomorrow night. And she's gonna come over here too, if you two don't mind." 

Jim immediately gave his answer. "Sure! She can come anytime she wants!" 

"Hmm…if I didn't know better, Jim, I'd say you like this girl-a lot." 

Jim frowned. "Listen Gene! I'm not a sick-minded freak like you are, so stop saying that!!" and then the two began to argue.

~*~

"Ohmigosh! Girl, this outfit will look hot on you! I just know it will! You gotta wear it tonight. Every boy will be gawking at you. But it's not like they aren't already." Justine laughed. "Put it on!" Justine urged. 

When Melfina was all done dressing, Justine was right, she DID look good in the outfit…damn right sexy, in fact. Mel was suited in a one-strapped white top with the slogan **AnGeL** on it, and navy blue pants with a jewel design at the bottom left side of the pants. And for once, Melfina had had her hair tied, loosely with a baby blue elastic band. Loop earrings dangled from her ears. 

Justine beamed "I knew it…but something's missing." She scanned the room, and a silver necklace decorated with a heart with wings caught her eye. "Aha!" she exclaimed, and clasped the neckpiece around Melfina's neck. "There, perfect!"

Melfina turned to her and smiled "Thank you. You look um…slammin', as well." Mel complimented, using one of Justine's word. Justine just laughed. 

"Thanks." She replied. It was true though; she too looked hot in her silverish halter-top and dark pants and French-twist hairstyle. "But not as good as you…damn girl, you are some competition!" she added with humorous tone. 

Justine then grabbed Melfina's hand, and her belongings. "Now it is time to show the males outside and see what they think." she grinned. 

~*~

Jim exclaimed, "Hey Mel! You look great!…and you too, Justine." The last part of his comment was said with a blush. And Gene…well he just gawked at Melfina. Sending Melfina, too, into a blushing state. 

"You…you don't like the way I look, Gene?" she asked him meekly. 

"No! NO! You look…" he trailed off "nice." he finally ended after a few moments of silence and gawks at Mel's body.

"Well, love to chat boys, but we gotta go otherwise we'll miss all the good dance songs...and guys. Ciao!" Justine said. 

~*~

"Wow, it's so crowded here tonight." Mel pointed out, 

"Girl, it's always like this. Cuz this place is the illest dance club in the city." Justine explained to her. 

"Oh." Mel said, looking at her friend in confusion. "Illest? Is this place is infected with disease or something?"

Justine let out a hearty laugh. "Nah, it's another slang word for "good", or in this case "best". But in a way, it is infected by disease…damn prostitutes are somewhere here and prolly carrying AIDS or something."

Melfina nodded at her, understanding what Justine had meant. 

"Well, you gonna dance or do I have to drag to the dance floor?" Justine said to Mel. 

"I'm…I'm not really a good dancer…" Mel answered. 

Justine rolled her eyes, "Oh please, girl, don't be shy. You got a nice ass, just shake that thang, and bam, every boy will come to you." She told her. "Trust me…" Justine reassured, patting her new friend's back. 

Mel, hesitant at first, decided to dance, regardless of what other people thought. And suddenly didn't care about if people looked at her weird, which some were actually. But in reality, they weren't looking at her as if she needs some dance lessons, but rather they were looks of jealousy (females) and desire (males who wanted to get some play from her). She was having a great time, and like Justine said, every boy came to her and asked her to dance. She ended up dancing with nearly every guy, and getting their numbers (even though she wasn't gonna call them). 

But one guy in particular caught her attention. A slow dance came on when a sexy-looking guy with the bluest eyes and wearing a gentle smile approached Melfina. He asked her to dance and Melfina shyly accepted, gazing into the charming eyes. 

_A girl can get lost in those._ She thought, still looking into his eyes. 

As they slow danced, Melfina soon found herself kissing him [*gasp* no!] and having a great deal of interest in him. Unfortunately, the dance came to an end, and Justine informed her friend they had to go. Justine saw the guy Melfina was with and gasped. 

"Dante, what are you doing here?" 

The boy, Dante, grinned. "Little sister, I got a life, I DO go out sometimes, F I Y." he answered. 

"Ohmigosh! Mel, he's the guy you be making out wit this whole time?" Mel blushed and awkwardly nodded and there was a pause. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!" Justine squealed. "Well sorry, hun, to break all your fun [hey that rhymes!…. Ok ok, on with the story…], but we really gotta go. I got school and my shift tomorrow, so we really gotta bounce." 

Again, Mel nodded. She retrieved her jacket, but before she could exit out the door, Dante grabbed her wrist. He kissed her hand, and whispered "Till next time, dear Maiden." 

Justine had to then drag her dazed friend out of the building. 

~*~

"Mel," Justine started as they drove toward Mel's place, "be careful, my bro is one of the best guys out there, but you're my friend and…" she trailed off.

"What is it, Justine?" Mel pondered. 

Justine took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I can't really say, but…just be careful. I don't wanna see you hurt. You're too nice of a person to see heartbroken." She explained. 

Melfina was confused. "Heartbroken? What-" but Justine's car was already at the front of her building. 

"Peash out, girlie! Call you lata." Then, Justine drove off without another word. 

~*~

The next few weeks, Mel and Dante grew close to each other, and eventually started going out. 

But Gene was raging with jealousy seeing those two. But he didn't say a word, except to Jim. He had his pride to defend of course, and Gene knew that it was Mel's life and therefore he shouldn't interfere and tell her what to do. If Mel was happy with that pretty boy, which was just fine with him [NOT]. 

During the first conversations Mel and Dante had, Melfina found out that Dante had recently broken up with his long-term girlfriend. But when he saw her, he claimed he immediately fell in love with her (Melfina). Touched with his words, Melfina agreed to go out with him. Melfina couldn't understand why Justine warned her about "heartbreak." 

Speaking of Justine, she and Mel became very close as well, by each passing day, and did nearly everything together. In fact, Justine and Dante both knew Melfina's secret of being a bio-android. And Justine also knew of Harry, Melfina's adventures in space, and her old friends. Melfina at first thought telling her all this would scare Justine away, but Justine found it fascinating. It made her like Melfina even more. And Melfina also learned that Justine wasn't as confident as she seemed. She had many insecurities, and that fact that her friends were too occupied with either men, work, school, or family, Justine couldn't really find anyone to actually sit down with and have a decent conversation about her troubles. That is, until she met Melfina. 

At one point even, after Melfina has told Justine her confusion and how Gene helped her find her true identity, Justine had commented, "So, basically you were in some sort of "path" of self-discovery, right?" Another example would be when Justine told Mel about her insecurities. "I suppose that that confident smile you always have is just a mask? A mask, so no one would think they could easily hurt you, and you'd hardly be saddened, for the pain is too much to bare." Melfina remarked. Those two, regardless of their differences (like their life-styles and sort of different personalities), provided comfort for each other.

Then, on Mel and Dante's first month anniversary, the subject of sex came up. After their talk, Melfina had asked Dante if he could take her tonight. Dante a little taken back, asked if she was sure she was ready, being that he was aware of her virginity. Melfina assured him she was. 

"But if you don't want to have me tonight, then it's okay. I don't want to force you into anything. I mean, we've only been together for a month." 

Dante couldn't help but smile at Melfina's kind consideration. "I'd be honored to spend the night with you." And they did, and to Melfina, it was the most magical night she had ever lived. 

~*~

A week later, Melfina's fairy tale come true came to and end. 

"Melfina, my former girlfriend and I got back together last night…" Melfina didn't know what to say, she just looked down at the floor, with an expressionless, blank face. 

"…I'm so sorry. But when I saw her, I fell in love with her all over again. But don't think I never really loved you…" Dante touched Melfina's face, but she flinched and backed away from his touch. 

"I'm sorry, I-" 

"Don't." Melfina said firmly. "Don't be sorry. What would you be sorry for? For loving someone? That would be foolish." She said with a more gentle tone. "Be happy, Dante. Don't apologize for your feelings. I thank you. I thank you for your love, kindness, and your honesty." And with that, Melfina lightly kissed Dante on the cheek. "Goodbye." 

Then, before Dante could say anything else, she took off.

~*~

Melfina, as soon as she was out of sight of Dante, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached her home, she ran past a stunned Gene and Jim, went to her room, closed the door, and collapsed on her bed in tears. She cried herself to sleep. 

~*~

When she awoke, a knock was heard at her room door. "Mel? Can I come in?" asked a worried voice, she recognized as Jim's. Melfina managed to squeak out her answer. 

"Yes, come in." 

Jim entered the room, and closed the door, behind him. 

"What happened?" he asked. Melfina shook her head, and looked down.

After a short pause, Jim said "Oh I see, you don't wanna talk about?" 

Melfina nodded. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to streak down. There was another pause, longer this time. The silence was ended by Melfina's quiet sobs. Jim then gathered her in a hug, and in a soothing voice, tried his best to comfort his friend. Soon enough, Melfina doze of to sleep again, in Jim's arms.

~*~

The second time Melfina awoke, Jim wasn't there anymore. She looked around and saw Gene standing in front of her door. As if he was reading her mind, Gene said to her "Jim had some errands to do. He didn't wanna wake you up, so he just left." Melfina nodded. Gene walked to the side of her bed. 

"You wanna talk about it?" There was some silence, and hesitantly, Melfina spoke. 

"Yes. Yeah, I would like to talk about it with someone." 

"I'm all ears, Mel. And I got all day." Gene told her. Another moment of silence followed, then Melfina took a deep breath and told him her problem. 

"Dante broke up with me today and told me that he got back with his former girlfriend. He said that when he saw her, he fell in love with her all over again. But he also said that he really did love me, regardless of what happened." She took another breath, and struggled with her tears. "I know I shouldn't be selfish and be happy for him, and I am actually. But the pain…it's still there. And it stings. A lot. He may not be the first man I fell in love with, but I did love him. Now I know why Justine warned me about her brother. That he probably had some feeling for his former girl, so I should be cautious. But I didn't listen." Mel continued in a shaky voice. "And what makes it even more painful is that I gave myself to him just last week…and…and…he also knows about my being a bio-android. I think maybe that's why he chose to be with her instead of me. Because I'm not human." As she finished her statement, she found herself held in Gene's strong arms. 

"I don't think that's true, Mel. And I think he's a fool for choosing that girl instead of you." He took a hand and lifted her chin so that her face was in lined with his [does that make sense?]. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And the most gentle, kind, honest female I've ever met. You're more humane than all those other ladies I've met in my lifetime. And anyways, I'm sure things will turn out for the best." Gene cooed, while caressing Melfina's cheek and wiping away her tears. 

Melfina blushed.

Gene continued, "Do you still love him, Mel? Because…because I love you." 

Melfina didn't say anything, just gaped at Gene. So Gene got up to leave, thinking she did not return his feelings, but Mel stopped him. 

"No, I don't love him anymore. Because I love you. I always have, even when I was with Dante. You were always in my heart." She murmured. 

Gene grabbed her face gently, and kissed her. They separated, and Melfina kissed him again. When Melfina had kissed Dante, she didn't experienced this feeling, the feeling of electricity shocking her whole body, and her heart feeling as if it would burst. Unlike Dante's kisses, which were either passionate, or soft, Gene's were a mixture of both. Passionate, yet tender. Melfina parted her lips, and Gene accepted her invitation, slipping his tongue through her mouth. But as their mouths were intertwined, the phone began ringing. They couple parted, and sighed. Gene picked up the phone. A few seconds later, Gene handed Mel the phone 

"It's for you." He informed her.

~*~

"Hello?" Melfina said, bringing the phone to her ear. 

"Hey…It's me, Justine." The voice from the end of the line answered. 

"Oh, hey. What's new?" Mel asked her friend. 

"Oh nothing much…um…I found out about you and Dante…I'm sorry…" 

Melfina shook her head, "Don't be. I think things turned out for the better." 

"You mean you're not upset?" Justine pondered. 

"I was, but…" started Melfina as Gene encircled his arms around her waist, "I had a little cheering up from someone special." She finished as Gene started nuzzling Melfina's neck. Melfina giggled. 

"Oh…oooooooh, I see, I see. I always knew you and Gene looked good together." Justine said with a laugh. "Aren't I always right?" she continued. 

"Yes, oh Psychic Goddess." Melfina joked. Justine gave out a chuckle. 

"Well, I just called to see if you were aight, and to comfort you, but I guess you're doing just fine without my words of comfort." She stated with sarcasm. "So I'ma go now, ok? You gonna go dancin' tonight? I am. If you want, you can bring Jim and Gene with you. Call me later and tell me your decision. For now, bye." Justine explained.

"Bye." Melfina called before hanging up. She turned to Gene, and wrapped her arms around him. 

"So, you and Jim wanna go dancing tonight?" she asked.

~*~

That night, Melfina dressed up in a drool-worthy outfit (like that wasn't new). She wore a tie-dyed blue tube top and dark pants with black, platform sandals. Melfina also wore a silver, simple choker around her neck and silver loop earrings. Her hair was tied up with a clip. 

"Ready, boys?" she asked. Gene and Jim both smiled and nodded.

~*~

When the three arrived at the dance club, Melfina spotted Justine and group of her friends…and Dante. She and her acquaintances approached then. When getting there, the group exchanged greetings.Justine introduced the girl next to her, whom Melfina never met, or saw in that case. 

"Mel, this is Maria. Maria, Melfina. Um…Maria is Dante's girlfriend." She informed Melfina. 

Melfina looked at Maria. Maria looked at Melfina. Awkward silence followed. Both soon became aware why Dante fell in love with **both** of them. They looked almost identical. Then, to Maria's surprise, Melfina gave her a genuine smile and extended her hand [no it wasn't a forced smile]. What she expected was an evil snarl, or something of the sort. But then Maria remembered all the positive traits she heard about Melfina. She became no longer surprised, and she smiled too, extending **her** hand as well.

"Hey. It's great to finally meet you. I've heard you're a real beauty and pleasant person. I guess what they say is true." Melfina said while shaking hands. Maria's smile widened. 

"Thanks for the compliment. I, too, have heard a lot about you. They say you're real attractive, considerate, and polite. And for what I've seen, what they say, I'm pretty sure is all true." Soon enough,, Maria and Mel became engaged in a conversation.

~*~

"Hey, Justine. Can I talk to you?" Jim inquired. Justine grinned, "Sure. But aren't you already talking to me, cutie?" She teasingly replied. Jim turned pink, but then continued to talk. 

"Well, I…uh…have these feelings for you…so, I…um…was wondering, even though I am younger than you, but would you ever consider…you know…being with me." He managed to stutter out. Justine's grin had now faded and was replaced by a sorry expression. 

"Oh, Jim." She sighed. "You're a real wonderful, smart, cute guy, but I just don't see you that way." She hugged him. "I'm sorry, Jimmy." Justine told him. Jim looked sad. 

"It's no big deal. At least you were honest." Justine threw him a half-smile. 

"Thank you for being so understanding. But, trust me Jimmy, you'll meet a lotta other girls and they'll be chasing after you all day." She said. "And who knows, maybe when someday I'll be one of those girls." She added, giving Jim a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yo, Justine!" someone called out. 

"I'll be right back, Jimmy" she said before taking off. 

Jim just stood there dazed. Then, after a long silence, uttered a "Wow…"

~*~

"Hey beautiful, may I have this dance?" a voice whispered. Melfina couldn't help but smile [yeah, I know she did that a lot of that tonight]; she turned around and whispered back her answer. "It's about time you asked, Gene Starwind." As if on cue, a slow dance came on, entitled Dreaming of You by Selena…

Late at night when all the world's sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have is dreams of you  
I wait for the day, the courage to say  
How much I love you  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Late at night when all the world's sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said I love you…  
I love you too  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

** **

**Throughout the whole song, Melfina nuzzled close to Gene as Gene held her lovingly in his arms, and a few kisses were sneaked in between. I lied; this day and night was the most magical time of Melfina's being, as well as Gene's. Because today, they had finally found each other and fully understood the other's heart. _I guess it's true what Gene said after all…things DO turn out for the best. _Melfina thought as the song ended.******

End.

So wut did u think? Comments, flames, anything at all? E-mail it at [bluexoxopinay@hotmail.com][1]Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the last part was clichéd/corny, but oh well. I didn't know how to end it. Hands hurt. Oh and, in case you're wondering, I had Melfina have sex with Dante cuz I was a lil disturbed with the fact that Gene was some sort of Dirty Pimp (he slept with HILDA) * dodges angry Hilda n Gene fans * hey!! I like Gene and Hilda's kool too. But together? * shudder *I am SO sorry if I offended anyone in my fic. Nothing person ppl. I am also aware that the Outlaw Star character may act out of character quite a couple of times, but this IS a **FAN**fic. Well, Gotta bounce.

.wit a kiss n a shout dis bitch is out. * **MuAhZ ***

@--bluexoxopinay---

   [1]: mailto:bluexoxopinay@hotmail.com



End file.
